


Lilac or Lavender

by unvsval



Series: Gandrew Month [21]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, sweetboys - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, but they have routines and its cute, gave Andrew so h i s t o r y, he dyed his hair, ish?, lavendar, literally just that in high school, not necessarily established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unvsval/pseuds/unvsval
Summary: Garrett makes an impulsive decision.
Relationships: Garrett Watts/Andrew Siwicki
Series: Gandrew Month [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992847
Kudos: 22





	Lilac or Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> Gandrew Month day 20  
> prompt: lavender  
> playlist:  
> girls and boys - good charlotte  
> grace kelly - mika  
> un poco mas de frio - camila gallardo

“Hello?”

“ _ Andrew! I’m on my way over, I need you to be ready!” _

“Oh, Okay. ETA?” (Estimated time of arrival)

“ _ Uhm, like three minutes?” _

“I’m not remotely dressed, you might have to wait-”

“ _ Oh! Put on clothes you don’t mind getting a little stained and then also probably another pair of clothes-You know what? I could probably just give you one of my shirts-that reminds me! I should probably do some laundry because the, like four shirts I wear in rotation are dirty and I  _ **_refuse_ ** _ to wear boring shirts! _ ”

“Okay,” Andrew said, “Text me when you get here.”

“ _ Alright, I’m turning onto Porter’s so move quickly!” _

Andrew hung up the phone, shoving it into his back pocket as he slipped his feet into his shoes. He tied and untied them three times. He was already in some old sweatpants that didn’t really fit around his middle; he’s pretty sure they’re actually Garrett’s and he wasn’t wearing a shirt, but he quickly slipped one on. He slung another one over his shoulder just as his phone buzzed. 

> Skittles:  _ hey i’m outside! _
> 
> HOt SAuCE:  _ be right out _
> 
> Skittles:  _ no rush but like literally hurry _
> 
> HOt SAuCE:  _ don’t get your panties in a twist! i’m coming down! _

Garrett gasped when Andrew opened the passenger side door, “Andrew! Don’t look at the floor-Oh my God, there’s so many Taco Bell bags down there.”

Andrew laughed as he climbed in, pulling his phone out and taking the aux cord from Garrett’s before the other man could hand it to him. Garrett doesn’t remember how it happened, he figured gradually, but they’d fallen into a routine when it came to being in the car. Such is life, he presumed. He took the car out of park and pulled out of the parking lot.

“So! I was thinking we could stop at Walmart, or something, then you can do it? I don’t feel like I have the mental capacity to do it on my own, let alone see the back of my head, but I think if  _ you  _ do it-”

“Garrett, you still haven’t told me what we’re doing.”

“Oh! I’m going to dye my hair, like purple or some shit!” Garrett practically vibrated in his seat and Andrew laughed. 

“How did you decide that?”

“Well, I was scrolling through Instagram and I saw this guy, right? He had blue hair, but he  _ also  _ had a blue  _ beard! _ My god, it was so cool. I don’t think I’m going to do anything that extreme, like on the face or anything, but this is very much an impulsive decision ‘cause I saw that post and immediately grabbed my keys.”

Andrew nodded, he’d dyed his hair before. Sure, he’d only dyed it black and he had still been in high school, but he still understood the appeal. He did think, however, that any sort of dark purple wouldn’t really fit the aesthetic-or whatever you wanted to call it-that Garrett had created for himself. 

“Maybe you should try like, lilac or lavender. You know? Like a light purple?”

Garrett swerved very lightly as he gasped and turned to Andrew for a millisecond, “Yes! That’ll be good! Do you think I’ll finally look cool?”

“You already look cool, Garrett.”

“Andrew! Really?”

“Yeah, man, you look great.” 

He wasn’t wrong. Garrett wasn’t in his hair dye clothes yet, so he was dressed in one of his more fitted pairs of pants and a shirt that Andrew bought him a few days ago. 

“Awe, thanks, Andrew!”

They pulled into the Walmart and parked. In the store, Andrew showed Garrett a box of bleach-dye with a very cool light purple color on the front and Garrett decided-without even looking at the others-that it was the one he was going with. They discussed their podcast; topics they could talk about or just stories they could tell as they headed towards Garrett’s place.

“Go get the paw patrol chair.” Andrew pulled on the gloves that came with the kit. 

“What? Why?”

“I need to reach your head and if you think I’m gonna hold my hands up like this,” he lifted his arms, “Then you’re crazy. Granted, it doesn’t have to be the patrol chair, it could be any chair; that was just the first one that came to mind.”  
“Alright, give me a second.”

They talked about nothing and everything as Andrew did Garrett’s hair. They talked about their podcast some more and somehow that descended into a story about how one time, Garrett accidentally blew up a potato for a science fair. 

“Alright,” Andrew stripped off his gloves, “Now you gotta let that sit for,” he grabbed the box, “this says 30-40 minutes, but your hair is probably light enough that you don’t need all that. I’d say give it 20-30 minutes.”

Garrett looked ridiculous. They had decided against doing his whole head or just half his head in, both more in favor of only dying the front part of half his head. So half his hair laid down slick against his scalp and the other was parted to the side. Andrew could tell that he’d missed a spot when Garrett finally stood up but when he told Garrett, the other waved it off with a lazy flick of his wrist. 

“How’s it look?” Garrett hadn’t given himself the pleasure of looking in the mirror yet. Andrew had been kind enough to blow dry his hair for him.

“I think it looks really cool, honestly.” Andrew nodded.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright,” Garrett took a deep breath, “Here we go!” 

It did look cool. The spots that Andrew missed weren’t completely obvious and the darker tone of Garrett’s natural hair added some cool low-light effects that he really liked. His scalp was kind of itchy and avoiding that while the dye was in it was near impossible and he would have scratched it if Andrew hadn’t stopped him every time. Close to the front of his hairline, it looked like he was a little purple on the skin but for an impulsive decision and application by someone who had never actually done it themselves-Andrew’s best friend, Marley had actually dyed his hair black back in high school-before, it was pretty damn good. 

Garrett turned to Andrew with the biggest grin he had seen from the taller man in a while, “It’s so cool! I look cool!”

“Well, I mean you looked cool before, but I do agree that there’s something about this look that makes you seem, I don’t know, like next-level, or something.”


End file.
